Aslan's Lioness: The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe
by uncomprehensibleinformation
Summary: What if Aslan had a love? What if that love helped the Pevensies and the Beavers get to the camp? Would Aslan have a family? Read, its better than it sounds.
1. Prologue: Leaving and Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot except for Njeri and the cubs.**

I'm leaving my love. For the safety of our children. I chose the worst time to get pregnant and didn't figure it out until my closet friend told me of what she thought. I knew I had to leave, my instincts were telling me to leave to give birth to my children. Whoops, sorry, I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Njeeri, Aslan's wife and Queen.I have white colouring though it can appear golden at times. This is the worst time to get pregnant, we are preparing for a war against the White Witch.

I am leaving to prepare for the birth of my children. My friend has been sworn to secrecy about my condition. I hope Aslan understands. As I slowly slink out of the camp under the cover of darkness, I take one last glance at the large red tent, where my mate lay sleeping and continue on my way.

A few hours later

My fur helps me in my progress as I walk in the woods that are covered in snow. I'm headed to a cave that is well hidden from the enemy's prying eyes. I must get there soon. I can feel that the birth must start soon as a pain presses on my belly. I look on ahead, between the trees. Almost there, a couple more metres to go. I head into the cave and make for the secret passage. My children will be safe here until they are old enough. As I lay down to prepare myself, both mentally and physically for the birth, my mind wanders. _Am I ready for this? Can I do this?. _""Stop it Njeeri, you can do this. You are a Queen and you have fought many battles. What's a little birth going to do?" I say to myself. And for now I wait.

I can feel it now. The need to push. So I push past the pain and my first child enters the world. I clean him and he cries out and breathes for the first time. Such a beautiful, innocent sound. I immediately move him to my nipple and he latches on. "Shhh," I whisper, as I gaze at him. _He looks just like his father, magnificent. Fahari._ "You will be called Fahari, my son". He settles and I prepare again for the birth of my next son. The same process is repeated. "Your name is Ayotunde". This means 'joy has returned'. It is a while before I feel the urge again. My body tells me this is my last child. I push. And then I clean her. My daughter. She is so tiny. I fear I have brought her too far into the snow. She doesn't move or make any sound. I head sinks as I begin to mourn her. A tiny cry and gasp grasps my attention. She is alive. "Shhh, Azizi. My precious." I move her to my nipple with her brothers and I curl around them. And now I rest.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot except for Njeri and the cubs.**

A Few Weeks Later

I sit outside the caves. Something woke me from my morning nap. It was the magic. The children from the prophesy have arrived. They are near I can feel. I will help them get to my husband. The road is dangerous.

"Mama!" cries my youngest, littlest and only daughter.

"Yes, Azizi. I'm here." My sons are being boistorous again. All my children bound toward me, Azizi the slowest because of her size. "When can we leave? I want to explore" whined my eldest Fahari. His brother, Ayotunde, nodding along like always. They are old enough now to venture outside but I do not want them wandering off, it is still dangerous. I heard the wolves last night. I cannot risk them wandering off. "We will be leaving today, my children. Not yet but soon. When we do leave stay close to me. The children of the prophesy have arrived. Our foes will not hesitate in killing all of our allies." The looks on my cubs faces showed they took my warning seriously. "We shall leave for the Beaver's Dam at midday, after lunch"

A Few Hours Later

"Come we must leave now. Stay quiet and keep close. There are enemies in these woods" I say as we start the walk to the Beavers. After a few minutes of silence, Ayotunde asks me, "Mum, when do we meet Dad?". This was a question I had expected to be asked along the way. "You will see your father soon, my cubs; but for now we must hurry for time is wasting."

It is not long before I can see the Dam. "Down there, children. We are almost there." Their tiny bodies wriggle in anticipation for meeting others for the first time. As we approach, I can hear voices inside. "Two sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve, will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." I recognise the voice of Mrs. Beaver. Quickly I knock on the door. I can sense the alarm from inside the Dam. "Who is it?" called Mr Beaver, trying to sound threatening. "It is Njeeri, wife of Aslan" is my immediate reply. The door quickly opens, and I observe who is in the room. Mr Beaver, Mrs Beaver, and four human children. Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve. They have come. "Welcome, Njeeri. Sorry for the question" said Mr Beaver.

"Don't worry, Beaver. These are dangerous times and you must remain vigilante. May I come in?"

"Yes, of course"

"Come on, my cubs. Out of the cold." They enter quickly and the response is immediate. Mrs Beaver is squealling in delight and Beaver has a smile upon his face. The youngest child is absolutely fascinated, while the others are staring in shock. "It is time for my cubs to meet their father and the children must meet my husband. I have come to assist in the journey"

"They are so cute. What are their names?" says the youngest, Lucy. The others have broken out of their shock by now and are smiling at my cubs.

"We are not cute!" call Fahari and Ayotunde. Typical boys.

"My sons that are being loud are Fahari and Ayotunde. The littlest who is looking around my leg, is my daughter, Azizi."

"Those names are strange. What do they mean?" asks the second girl, Susan.

"Fahari means 'magnificent', Ayotunde means 'joy has returned' and Azizi means 'precious', Susan." I notice in the corner of my eye Edmund, slowly approaching the door. _Interesting_. The conversation drifts back to what they were discussing before we arrived as I nurse my cubs. "There must be some mistake, we're from Finchley"said Susan.

"We really must be going, "said Peter, turning to go, "Edmund?.. I am going to kill him"

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" sayd Beaver.


	3. Chapter 2: Chasing and Hiding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot except for Njeri and the cubs.**

I run a head, carving a path through the snow so Beaver and Susan, Lucy and Peter can follow more easily and quickly. _Push forward, Njeeri. You may be the only one that can reach him in time. _I can hear them following me. I reach the top of the hill and stop, scanning the area. The move up next to me. I see him at the enterance of Jadis' castle. "Edmund!" Peter yells and moves forward. I grab his coat with my teeth to stop him. "NO!" Then Susan and Peter get into an arguement and I release my hold on Peter. "Stop," Lucy shouts, "this isn't going to help Edmund".

"She's right, only Aslan can help your brother now" Beaver said.

"He's right" I speak up, the truth in my words shining through. We turn and head back to the Dam. When we are about half way there, we hear a howl. The hunt is on. "Hurry, they're coming". As we get back Mrs. Beaver is already moving and I run to my cubs. "Escape hatch?" I say, my children only have little legs, they need a head start. A lever is pulled and a secret underground tunnel is unveiled. I jump down and lower my children one by one into the tunnel. "Quickly, my cubs, run and do not look back". My sons start running down the tunnel, Azizi trailing behind even though she is running. I wait until the Pevensies and Beavers are safely in the tunnel. I start running, I can smell my babies up ahead, I can hear the wolves scratching above us. I am gaining on Azizi, I crouch-run and pick her up. She is running too slow. Poor baby. Lucy suddenly trips, and says "Their in the tunnel". I cannot waste time. Quickly we proceed throught the tunnel and reach a dead-end. "I thought you said this lead to you mums", Mrs Beaver said. ""There wasn't enough room next to the Jam" was Beaver's retort. As soon as an exit was made I shoved my cubs outside, I will not risk them. Peter and Baver move a barrell. Lucy tripped over statues. Only they are not statues. I lower my eyes in sadness. She is not only destroying happiness, but the survival of the people. "This is what happens to those who cross the witch" a strange, but familiar voice says. "Your highness" he exclaims shocked. I nod my head in greeting. "Let me at him" Beaver threatens him. "He is not a threat, Beaver. He is a friend" I say in comfort.

"You must hide" the fox says.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asks. The reply is a smile and a look behind us and up. The tree, of course. Sly animals always do have the best hiding spots, it's a given. I put Ayotunde and Azizi in the pockets of the eldest Pevensie children because they were the only ones that would fit in their pockets, I carries Fahari up the tree in my mouth. "Now do not make a sound, otherwise we will be stuck up here" I told them cautiously. Just in time too, because the wolves burst out and interogatted Fox. We watched in silence, helpless as they bit Fox and took off. I jumped down quickly. "A little warning would be nice next time, thanks" said Fahari. "No problem, buddy" I said in return. I sit beside Fox. "Ajeeri, we thought you were dead. Aslan was extremely upset at you disappearance"

"I suspected as much, friend, but I had to leave to goive birth"

"I noticed, my lady" he said laughing lightly. He then groaned. I left him to be cleaned and sit with my babies as a fire was started. Time passed quickly as Fox discussed my husband. I looked down and saw my children fast asleep. Good, they will be tried tommorrow, the journey is long. "Tommorrow, we will head for my husband's camp. We will move as quickly as possible. Time is of the essence. Let's turn in. We will start early in the morning. Peter, a word?" I say moving away from the makeshift camp. "I know that you do not believe in the prophecy of our people, but their is truth within the words of the prophecy that you cannot begin to understand. I am not saying to believe but do not totally ignore it either. Goodnight Peter" I say as I head towards camp. Soon, my husband, I'll see you again and boy are you in for one big surprise.


	4. Father Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot except for Njeri and the cubs.**

**Sorry my readers and followers for the time it took to post this. I will do the next couple of chapters within the next few days as compensation. HOLIDAYS! Luv, uncomprehensibleinformation**

We started walking and we came to a stop on a hill. "Just over the Great River is Aslan's camp."

"The River has been frozen solid for a 100 years", I say having my imput.

"It''s so big", says Susan

"It''s the world dear. Did you expect it to be small?", Mrs. Beaver replies walking away.

"Smaller" whispers Susan to Peter. My response is just to chuckle.

We are crossing the Great River when I hear Lucy ask, "Njeeri, what is Aslan like?"

I sigh and my cubs hurry towards my interested about their father. "He is like the wilderness, untameable, even by me. But he is also like the birds that sing, or the dancing trees. He is like the sun. Bright, warm yet dangerous to those who either cross him or are silly enough not to show respect" _Just the way I like it._

"Hurry up" calls Beaver.

"I swear if he tells us to hurry up one more time," says Peter with a smile on his face, while picking up Lucy, "I''ll turn him into a big fluffy hat"

I smirk as the children giggle. My ears twitch, a sound is approaching, quickly.

"No look it's the witch" yells Mrs. Beaver. I turn "Run!" I yell to everybody, I stay behind just a little bit to give them time. Fahari is up with the Beaver's and Peter and Susan have picked up Ayotunde and Azizi. I hear bells._ Bells?_ I ignore it as I turn and catch up with the others. "Quickly" I say, desperate for some cover, we reach a little space under a hill and I can''t fit in it. "It's alright, I''ll go hide somewhere else". In ran further, keeping my tail low to cover my tracks. I slide behind a bush just as the sleigh stopped. I heard the whispers from inside the little cave, and just as I was about to turn my head and tell them to be quiet. I heard Mr Beaver say, "I hope you've been good cause theres someone here to see you." That can only mean 1 thing. Father Christmas. I havent seen him in a while. I creep out of my hiding place and sure enough there he was. I jump up to where the Beavers, the Pevensies, my cubs and he were. "Long time, no see old friend."

"Hello, Njeeri. Yes it had been quite some time," he smiled "Your husband is going to get a big surprise".

I laugh, "Don't I know it. It was for me as well". I stand to the side with my cubs, nursing them. They have travelled a long way. We watch as 'Santa' as he is called in the Pevensie's world give them gifts and words of wisdom. Smart man. He turns to leave and spread the joy and happiness to the children of Narnia. "It bids me well to see you again, sir. Hopefully such not a long time between visits next time. Destiny, however, no one can escape".

"You are right, your majesty. Well I best be off. Things sure do pile up after a hundred years". I smile and nod as he rides his sleigh into the distance. "Wait a minute," Peter says, "he said things are heating up. You know what that means?"

"No more ice" I state frowning. This is bad this is very bad.


	5. River and Aslan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot except for Njeri and the cubs.**

**Due to the slowness of my updating I am combining two chapters together. SO do you know what that means, you get to see Aslan's reaction to the cubs, as well as the Narnians. FUN!**

We rush towards the river, I skid to the side, sliding snow on the ice below.

"We need to cross, now!" Peter says, his voice ringing with the urgency that we are all feeling.

"Don't Beavers make dams?" asked Lucy.

"I'm not that fast dear" answers Beaver.

"Move! I will not risk Narnia's only hope and my children. Any minute trying to find a solution, is a minute the ice has to melt faster", I say rushing my cubs down the hill, and come to a stop at the bottom, evaluating the strength of the ice. My head and eyes snap up as a howl echoes through the forest. I hear Peter and Susan arguing on the ledge above us. "Pevensies, they are right on our tail and if you don't get a wriggle on your brother and everyone here is doomed" my authority is obvious. I am not asking, I am commanding. The children and the Beavers make there way down the slope and Peter puts one step forward. The ice sinks with his weight. I take control of the situation. "Mr Beaver, scout the way ahead. Find the most stable surfaces so we can follow. We travel slowly forward, me behind. My cubs are in the pockets of the children. They are close and if they are found out, Jadis will not hesitate in killing them. She knows that if she ever were to break me and Aslan, it would be thorugh our children. The ice is breaking with the weight of our company. We need to go faster. Damn. I look up. "Oh no" Lucy exclaims. They are here. "Run!".

We pause. We are surrounded. Maugrim and his Beta in front of us and the others behind. "Maugrim" I growl. The shocked looks on the wolves faces confirm that they believed the rumours that I was dead. "Still doing the witches dirty work, I see"

"Njeeri" he spits, or well as much as he can. His focus is drawn from me as Peter grabs his sword. He starts playing mind games with Peter. Susan starts to doubt Peter. Not good. "Susan, stop trying to help. BE QUIET!" I say. I hear a whimper. NO. "Whats this? A cub. The witch will be pleased"

"All of you will die before you could take one step, mongrels". My temper is shortening. Aslan always said that his warrior Queen had trouble controlling her wrath. I have no choice now but to admit that he is right. The wolves all smirk in unison and continue in putting Peter down. The ice is breaking, the river! Peter says "Hold onto me!" and plunges his sword in the ice. The water sweeps over us and I go under. Just one point to remember people. Jesus it is FREEZING! We swim towards the edge, when I notice that Lucy has gone under. Azizi is with her. I quickly go after them, swimming doggy style. Its kinda hard not to when you are a lioness. I hear "LUCY!" in the background, followed by "NJEERI!", "MUM!" and "AZIZI!". I grab onto Lucy's dress and drag her onto the ice. "Are you alright, child?"

"Yes, I'm just cold, your majesty". Azizi is in her hands, and she is not moving. I grab her and curl up, placing her next to my rapidly beating heart. I lick her, trying to get her to breathe. My actions become increasingly frantic as time continues. The children, Fahari, Ayotunde and the Beavers race over to us. "Oh my" exclaims Mrs. Beaver. This cannot be happening. I hear a cough below me. Thank Aslan, she's alive. I bathe her. I laugh and cry in relief. Her brothers make their way over to help warm her. They know how fragile she is. "Look, the cherry blossoms are blooming. We must continue. I carry my daughter, unitl we reach the open sunlight. From there it will be easier to warm her up. We are almost home". Home is where the heart is, and I left my heart with Aslan. We continue trekking through the last of the forest. We continue, and reach a clearing. I smile, I'm back. I lower Azizi, and my cubs run into the meadow. The sound of laughter fills the air as the Pevensies shed their coats and the happiness is infectious. A rose person, forms next to us and raises a hand in greeting. "Alright the plan, will be for the children and the Beavers to meet my husband. When the formalities are over, say that you have brought a gift for him, and that is where the cubs and I will appear. We will go around to remain unseen. His face will be priceless" I giggle. We head our separate ways, and I wait in the shadows with my cubs until the scouts head down to see the children meeting Aslan. "Quiet now" I instruct as I lead the way aorund camp and find a place close to my husband's tent in the shadows. Let's play the waiting game.

Introductions started and I lurked in the shadows, grinning. I am finally going to scare my mate. You don't realise how hard that actually is. Beaver explained that Edmund was missing because he betrayed his family and Orious commented that he had, and I quote, "Betrayed us all". Luckily, despite being an un-tame lion, Aslan diffused the situation, always wanting peace. The crowd and Orious and Aslan were about to disband when Lucy said, "Your majesty, we have a gift for you". This piqued the interest of the Narnians and my husband, who quickly turned back to see what gift the humans would bestow upon such a magnificent creature. "Where is the gift?" Aslan asked.

"Right here", I spoke up making my way out of the shadows. Cheers arose as I stepped into the light but I wasn't listening to them. I was absoulutely focused on my mate. His face split into a grin and his eyes lit up like the sun shining down on us. I nuzzled him in greeting. "My King, I have a surprise for you". The rest of the company me and my cubs travelled with smiled joyfully in a knowing manner. "What?" , confusion splashed across Aslan's face. "Fahari, Ayotunde, Azizi come here". Everyone turned towards where I had emerged as three cubs came running in order of birth into the circle. Gasps and exclaimations were heard as they made their enterance. My eyes watched Aslan's face as his jaw dropped and he laughed in disbelief. "How?"

"You know how. I admit we have the worst timing in the world. I am sorry for not telling you. By the time I figured it out, my instincts were telling me to leave." During the explanation, my cubs had approached and sat in front of me. He smiled. Aslan was smiling, my heart filled up with joy and I heard the robins sing with delight. Aslan met his children. One by one they were introduced and nuzzled one another, much to the joy of the Narnians. This was something that they had awaited for a long time. Soon, though time passed and the cubs grew sleepy. We all disbanded and I led the children, to our tent, while the Pevenies were shown theirs. I nursed them and Aslan followed me everywhere, as if afraid I would leave again. I smiled and watched our children sleep. "Beautiful" .


End file.
